


A Gift of Friendship

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [245]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Drawing, Friendship, Gen, Mild Language, Post-Series, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 21:25:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7817878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Amani said that finding good friends is very important, and that I'm really lucky to have you both as my friends."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Gift of Friendship

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 18 August 2016  
> Word Count: 1095  
> Prompt: true  
> Summary: "Amani said that finding good friends is very important, and that I'm really lucky to have you both as my friends."  
> Spoilers: Post-series, taking place approximately eleven weeks after the events of episode 01x10 "Ave Satani." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Series: Alliances  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: This was supposed to focus on Amani and Jacob, but I could feel that my muses wanted to expand it a bit. The first bit between Simone and Damien had me cracking up as I wrote it, because I could _clearly_ see Megalyn and Bradley acting it out and enjoying themselves immensely. It made me giggle immensely, and then it made me sad because I really want to see it performed.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

Simone looks at Damien as he comes into the house from a run. "We've been summoned for a meeting with the young artist in residence," she says with a grin, then wrinkles her nose. "But you need to shower first. What did you do? Roll in horse shit or something?"

"Yeah, you got me!" he replies and steps closer, arms wide like he's going to pull her into a hug. "And you win a big old hug and kiss on the cheek for guessing correctly. C'mere, cutie."

"Get away from me, you freak!" she says, squealing as he reaches for her. "Shower, now! Jacob is waiting on you."

He chuckles and heads past her up the stairs to his room. He pauses in Jacob's doorway. "Hey, buddy. I'm gonna take a quick shower, then I'll be ready for whatever you wanted to do, okay?"

The boy looks up with a bright grin. "That's okay, Damien. I'll be downstairs in the kitchen with Simone when you're ready."

"You got it."

Damien waves and heads toward his room again.

*****

Twenty minutes later, Damien pads barefoot into the kitchen in shorts and a tank top. He sees Jacob sitting at the island, nibbling on some string cheese, a large plastic bag next to him. Simone is standing next to him, sipping at a glass of iced tea, and smiles when she notices Damien.

"All right," he says as he gets closer. "Looks like we're all here. Let this very important meeting commence. What's up, buddy?"

Jacob finishes chewing and swallows before smiling at both Damien and Simone. "Damien and I talked a couple days ago about a drawing of mine that I didn't share with anyone because of what it was about."

Simone glances to Damien, who nods and motions for her to take the seat next to Jacob. Jacob waits to continue until she sits down.

"Maybe you should tell Simone about that conversation, buddy. I think she might be a little confused."

"Oh! Right," Jacob says and reaches into the bag to pull out one of his folders. Opening it, he pulls out the picture of Amani and shows it to Simone. "I drew this picture of Amani a while ago, but I didn't want to tell you and Damien about it because I didn't want to make you said. But Damien said it's better to talk about the people that go away and share good stories about them."

Simone studies the picture as he talks, feeling tears sting as she makes out Amani's features in the drawing. "And Damien would be right. So this means that Amani comes to talk to you sometimes?"

"He does. He is very nice and makes me laugh when he tells me stories about Damien."

"He still sticking to our agreement, Jacob?"

"Oh yes! He said that he has a bunch of stories to tell me when I'm old enough, if he's still around then."

Damien groans and shakes his head, grinning the whole time. "I bet he does."

Simone hands the drawing back to Jacob, who puts it in his folder, then puts a hand on the bag and turns serious.

"After our talk, Amani came back and we had a long talk about friendship and stuff. And then I made these with his help." He reaches into the bag to pull out two small poster frames and hands one each to Simone and Damien, face down. "Amani said that finding good friends is very important, and that I'm really lucky to have you both as my friends. I've never made two of the same drawing before, so I'm sorry if they're not exactly the same."

Damien and Simone look at each other curiously and, as one, turn over the frames to find a drawing with five figures on it. Jacob is easy to figure out in the center, holding hands with Damien and Simone. But it's the two people on the ends that startle them. Amani is easy to recognize again, standing next to Damien with a hand on his shoulder. The person next to Simone should be obvious, but she needs confirmation.

"Jacob, is--" Her voice cracks and she clears her throat before continuing. "Is this my sister, Kelly, next to me?"

He nods shyly as he sees the tears in her eyes. "Amani said that she was close to all three of you and that she should be in the drawing, too. Is that okay?"

Without a word, Simone sets down the frame and pulls him into a tight hug. He returns the embrace, unsure of what else to do. When Damien joins in on the group hug, Jacob feels slightly better, but is still unsure of Simone's reaction until she pulls back to wipe at the tears on her cheeks.

"Thank you, Jacob," she finally says, then kisses his cheek. "This is the best present anyone has ever given me. I miss Amani and my sister a lot. I'm going to hang it by my bed." She pauses then, chewing at her bottom lip. "Does Kelly ever come to talk to you?"

Jacob shakes his head. "No, but I don't think she's in a bad place. When Amani suggested adding her to the picture, he didn't seem sad at all. Maybe she knows that we're all here to take care of you, so she isn't in a hurry to come find us and say hi?"

"Or she doesn't have anything to say to us yet," Damien says with a smile, rubbing Simone's back. "It's okay. She knows we love her and miss her, just like Amani does."

Jacob brightens at Damien's words. "That's what Amani said!"

"See? We're pretty smart, aren't we?" He ruffles Jacob's hair. "Thank you for these drawings, buddy. This is an awesome present. I'm going to hang mine in my office as a reminder that I need to make time for my friends, and not just work all the time."

"You're welcome."

Simone wipes her cheeks again and smiles. "You know what? I feel like celebrating. In honor of my big sister, Slurpees and beef jerky are on me. Who's coming?" She laughs as both Damien and Jacob raise their hands high in the air. "Okay, let me put this upstairs and grab my wallet, then we'll go. Damien's driving."

"Hey!"

"What?" she asks with a smirk. "You know you're going to anyway, so I might as well just get it out there now."

He rolls his eyes, making Jacob laugh. "Go get your wallet, woman! You owe us a treat!"


End file.
